Talk:Shingi Kawahiru
Wow, great work sig! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 04:27, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Over 9000! Now that is a level of bollocks I haven't seen in a while. Do you seriously expect other people to tolerate that? Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:21, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think it's that big a deal, really. I mean, that doesn't specify what incarnation of the Gotei 13 he is referring to, or who made that statement in-story. So long as no actual references to actual characters are made, without permission that is, I don't see the real problem with it. Everybody wants to call their character "the strongest" and "a force to be reckoned with", and well, that just gets proven in-story when compared to other characters around them, ya know? But perhaps it might be best to at least change the "defeat any of the Captains easily" part, since that is a bit far-fetched for a seated officer. Even Renji and Rukia, as strong as they are now, are definitely Captain-class but not at the level where they can easily defeat Captains on a whim. Both of them had to use their Bankai against Vollstandig-released Sternritter, who are considered Captain class, to defeat them but that was still a struggle for them in and of itself. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 23:19, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Leave it alone guys, I've fixed it. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 00:21, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm harsh as usual but I don't react well to obvious Mary Sue-class characters (with all that term entails). The FC cast is already unnecessarily powerful and now we've got an Über-Strong Newcomer Guy who happens to be Royal Guard-class Lieutenant. What others think about that is entirely their matter but don't expect me to treat him other than a regular Lieutenant whenever that becomes relevant. Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :I don't expect you to, Sari. People, at least the way I see it, should always go by the context clues given in an RP, rather than 100% what's on the article, since everybody typically writes their stuff assuming that they are in their own fanon universe. My understanding is that when a user submits a character for a project like this which involves multiple users, they end up changing their character little by little to better suit the universe that the project takes place in, so no worries, everything will work out on its own, ya know? And yes, I'm calling you Sari now, and there's nary a thing you can do to stop me. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 15:05, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Take this to a wall post or something. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 15:18, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, shit. Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:19, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Ummm..... Gonna be honest Sigma. Isn't Minato Kuramoto Sei's #1 student? I'm just guessing here, but I think Sei put it that way for a reason. But I could be wrong. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 01:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Sei and I have discussed this.. However, I must say, I did word that wrong. It should instead be "as one of Seireitou's number one students". However, Shingi and Minato are supposed to battle. When Sei had gotten time of course, it's probably why Sei himself never said anything about this. Possibly could have been a reason they battled: to actually decide who the best student was. '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 02:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC)